Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a 1992 animated film based on the book The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collodi. Plot During the night, a magic spark almost escapes from the house of the Blue Fairy, who catches the spark. After that, the spark goes away by the chimney. An old toymaker called Geppetto is in his house, thinking how his sells are decaying and caressing his cat, Whiskers. A cricket who mantains Geppeto's house in order comments how beautiful is the evening. Suddenly, the magic spark enters by the chimney and touches a log that was being burned in the fireplace. Geppetto gathers it and decides to make a puppet out of it for himself. When he has his head, he asks his puppet if he would be a good boy, and he shakes his head af is the puppet said yes, but his nose grew. Geppetto spent all the night working on the puppet. The next morning, the puppet escaped from home and Geppetto gets worried. He remembers that he should have given him a name to call his puppet and goes searching for it. Meanwhile, the puppet tries to grab an apple from a market to steal it, but the seller prevents him from doing so. He secretly steals the apple, but a bucket of water is thrown at him. After that, the puppet returns home, and a cricket scolds him for abandoning the house in a sudden way. The cricket also tells him that he should go to school. Pinocchio stretches carelessly his feet,getting his feet burned in the process, but the Cricket warns him and pours water in his burning feet. Geppetto returns and watches Pinocchio in that state, going to hug and caress him. Differences with the novel * Mastro Cherry is absent, being Geppetto who receives the piece of wood. * In the novel, there is no explanation as why the log that would become Pinocchio was alive. In the film, it is because of a spark that flew from the Fairy's home. * Geppetto is still bald, but he doesn't use any wig to cover it up. * Geppetto is still poor as in the book, but he can afford fireplaces. Originally, Geppetto had a painted fireplace, which also represents the hunger he had to abide. * Geppetto doesn't get imprisoned at all. In fact, he finds Pinocchio in his house when he loses his feet. * Pinocchio didn't steal an apple when he escaped from Geppetto in the book. * Originally, the bucket of water was poured at Pinocchio by an old man who refused to give him food. Here, it is poured randomly. * In the book, the giant pigeon has nothing to do with the Fairy. Here, the pigeon tells Pinocchio that the Fairy has gone to search him. Near the ending, the pigeon tells Pinocchio that the Fairy got ill, a role that was done by a snail. Cast *Jeannine Elias as Crow 3, Pinocchio, the Blue Fairy, and the Swallow *Jim Cummings as Crow 2, Geppetto, the Puppet Master, the Ringmaster, and the Coachman *Cam Clarke as Crow 1, Talking Cricket, the Fox, the Cat, and Candlewick *Frank Welker as Whiskers *Tom Kenny as Apple Seller Category:Golden Films Category:Movies Category:List of Movies Category:Films Category:Article stubs